Fallen destiny
by Black Convoy
Summary: Shinn wants revenge for his family's murder. What happens when the person he is trying to kill is protected by his own brother?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first submited fanfic, so if you think it sucks, please try to understad that it'll get better as the story progresses. Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to a very special friend of mine. She is the first one to read any & all of my writings. So please give her a round of applause! (You may find out who she is)

* * *

Unlike many peaceful nights in the country of Orb, this night was different. It rained heavily and gave the impression that calamity was coming to the Court of Queen Cagalli Yula Attha. In the rain, there stood a single man carrying a large sword on his back. Around his feet were puddles of water and blood along with the bodies of those who tried to oppose him.

" Finally, the night has come when I will be able to get revenge for the death of my family." With an evil grin on his face, he entered the palace. The guards standing in front trembled in fear as they watched the man who had single handedly kill most of their comrades remove his helmet. Much to their surprise, the warrior was a young boy of 17 years of age with jet black hair and blood red eyes.

"If you value your lives, then get out of my way," said the young warrior.

Despite the fact that the guards were utterly terrified, they stood their ground. The young warrior formed a little smirk on his face and said, " How valiant, a true soldier till the end." In one graceful motion, both guards were slain. Sighing, he put his sword back in its sheath." If this continues, I may not have enough energy to complete my mission" he thought to himself.

"Alright your majesty, come down and receive the justice that you deserve. If you refuse, many more of your vassals will be killed," the warrior shouted at the top of his lungs.

After hearing the warriors cry, Queen Cagalli ordered one of her soldiers to escort the young man to the throne room despite the disapproval of her most trusted knight. He heard the voice before but he could not identify it.

Once the young swordsman was escorted to the throne room, he took no haste towards attacking the queen. However, his attempt was in vain when a knight in red armor blocked his attack. Angered by the knights interference, the young swordsman pulled out his claymore and made several crushing assaults towards the red knight. Eventually, the swordsman in black was able to knock off his opponent's helmet, to reveal a man with azure hair and emerald eyes. The warrior in black was in shock and was forced to step back. The red knight took advantage of the situation to knock off his enemy's helmet. His reaction was the same.

"Shinn?"

" Big Brother….?"

Everyone in the throne room was stunned when they heard the words of the two knights. Before he knew what was going on, Shinn had been disarmed and surrounded by guards. As he was being taken away as a prisoner he asked, "Athrun, my brother, why would you betray me like this?"

Athrun dropped to his knees and started to cry. The queen, after seeing this ran to him and tried to comfort him.

"He's alive… my little brother is still alive?" He was happy to see that his brother was alive, but at the same time horrified that he was trying to kill his beloved queen.

"So, he also survived. He's changed from the boy I used to know when I was a child" Cagalli thought. She was still stroking Athrun's hair, trying to soothe him. "This will be interesting."

" Stellar," queen Cagalli called. A young girl with purple eyes and golden hair stepped out from the group of the queen's handmaidens.

" Yes your majesty," she asked softly.

"Please bring our new "guest" here. I would like to talk to him."

The handmaiden bowed, then left the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stellar caught up with the guards who were escorting Shinn to the dungeon.

"Wait. Do not take him to the dungeon just yet." The guards looked at each other then looked at Stellar with odd expressions on their faces.

"Her majesty wishes to speak to the criminal."

One of the guards broke the silence that followed Stellar's comment "But…." She glared at the guard, causing him to quiver. "Do you think I would lie about her majesty's orders?" Now all the guards were quivering in fright. Shinn glanced at the guards and was disgusted by their lack of courage. At the same time, he was impressed by Stellar's forcefulness. Then, he remembered about the rope that was binding his hands.

"Well, you heard the lady. Get this damn rope off of me!" Stellar just glared at him. "'m the one giving orders around here not you! Do you understand that criminal?" Shinn was insulted but he was too afraid to fight back. He let out a weak smile while mentally cursing himself for being afraid of a woman.

When they arrived at the throne room, Cagalli ordered everyone except for Stellar & Athrun to leave the room. The guards were reluctant, but they obeyed her. "Well Shinn, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough. The only time I wish to see you again is when you're on the end of my sword."

After that comment, Athrun couldn't sit by and allow Shinn to disrespect or threaten the queen. "Watch your mouth Shinn. Even if you are my little brother, if you disrespect or threaten Queen Cagalli, I'll kill you!" It pained him to say that to the one family he had. What hurt him even more was when he heard Shinn accuse him of being a traitor and a disgrace to their family name. Cagalli noticed the tears in Athrun's eyes and told Shinn to stop. Surprisingly, Shinn complied with Cagalli's order, though he didn't know why. The topic of the conversation changed to the reason Shinn was here.

"As you can figure, your majesty, I was sent to kill you."

"By who?" Athrun was waiting for the answer. As soon as he hears the name of the fiend, he would go to any and all means to kill him. The culprit would pay for turning his little brother against his beloved.

"You should know him. After all, he is the one who your father sent to kill me, Athrun, and the rest of our family." Cagalli gasped when she figured it out. "That's right, it was Lord Rhondo Ghina Sahaku."

" Why would you work for that bastard? Shinn, you accuse me of betraying our family and yet you…" Athrun was cut off.

"I have no time to waste trying to explain it to you brother. Or should I say ex-brother." To Ahtrun, that sentence felt like a sword piercing him. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I believe there is a cell in the dungeon awaiting me." Cagalli was feeling the same pain as Athrun was.

Shinn left the throne room without permission, which he didn't care if he was given it to him or not. He couldn't stand to look at her for another minute. Stellar followed him to bring him back.

Cagalli went to the devastated Athrun and began to cry with him. What happened to the little boy she used to play with when they were children? Has he truly changed from the innocent child to a bloodthirsty and vengeful demon? She didn't want to believe it, but it was true, unfortunately.

Shinn's hands were tied again, and he was escorted to the dungeon by Stellar and three guards. For the first few minutes, there was absolute silence, until Stellar began to question Shinn. "Why are you trying to kill Cagalli? What did she do to you that was so bad that she'd have to pay with her life? Do you know what would happen to this country if she was killed?"

Shinn just looked at her. "If you want to know, then ask that wench or that treacherous brother of mine. And I really could care less about what happens to this country."

One of the guards pulled out his sword and struck at Shinn. Shinn dodged it and kicked the guard. The guard accidentally rammed into Stellar, thus pushing her out of the window and into the moat. "No, Lady Stellar! This is bad. She can't swim and the basilisk is probably looking for an easy meal."

This statement horrified Shinn, and tried everything he could to free himself. "What the hell do you think you're doing," one of the guards asked. "What does it look like? I'm trying to get free so I can go down there and save her. So hurry up and untie me, damn it."

"Yeah right, like we're going to believe you!"

"Can any of you swim?" All the guards were silent." That's what I thought, so untie me now." They did as he said. Shinn grabbed one of the guard's daggers and dove into the water.

He arrived in time to prevent the unconscious Stellar from being dinner to a hungry snake. Shinn used the borrowed dagger to stab one of the basilisk's eyes and thrust a jagged rock into its other eye. He went down to Stellar and brought her out of the water. Shinn threw Stellar on land then pulled himself out of the water.

"A little help would be nice. After all, I did just save one of your queen's handmaidens." Upon hearing this, the guard closest to the drawbridge came to assist him. Shinn handed Stellar to the guard and was expecting the guard to help him up as well, but that assistance never came. "Aren't you going to help me up or are you just going to stand there?"

"I only came to retrieve Lady Stellar. I could honestly not give a shit about what happens to you." Shinn frowned at the guard. "Ungrateful bastard."

"Say anything you want to say about me, kid. I'll just ignore it."

"Kid. Did he just call me a kid. He is so not going to get away with that!" Shinn thought. Another guard came to the drawbridge. "Hey Mwu, we've got orders to arrest that boy, so don't let him get away." Mwu helped Shinn up, bound his hands, then escorted him to the dungeon


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is people. Chapter three.

I guess that I'll tell you about my friend I talked about in chapter one. Her pen name is Sillygoose49. Now go read some of her stories at Enjoy!

I forgot to mention that I, like all of you, do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3:

It's been two days since Shinn was arrested, and he was becoming rather tired of his dark, damp, and foul smelling environment. He began to wonder if he'd ever get out of that hell hole. Unknown to him, his chance for freedom was at the front gate of the castle.

Outside of the castle's front gate stood a young man of the same age as Shinn. His long blonde hair thrashed violently from the strong winds, but every other part of him reflected his personality, calm and completely controlled. The three men behind him wondered how he could stand there, not even bothered by the storm that was over them. The only movement he made was bringing his goblet to his mouth. After swallowing the substance, he took a few seconds to rate the quality of his drink.

The young blonde turned to one of the men behind him. "Vino, I thought you said that you had good taste in wine? If your words are true, then this time you made a poor decision."

" I'm sorry my Lord. Please forgive me for my incompetence. I await any punishment that you have for me." The young lord sensed fear in his vassal's voice, and could not help but smile at him. "There will be no punishment for you. I am not a tyrant, so there is no need to harm you over such a minor incident."

"Thank you my lord ." The fear in Vino's voice was replaced by relief and gratitude. Their little conversation was cut short when a guard from the castle came to meet them.

"State your name and purpose for being here."

"My name is of no importance to you and my purpose is to be revealed to the queen only."

"Well you'll have to tell me so I can determine whether or not if it's a waste of her majesty's time." The blonde haired boy just shook his head in disapproval. With god like speed, the young lord unsheathed his sword and had it pointed towards the guard's neck.

"I'm sorry, but I think my blade thinks differently," the blonde said with a malicious smile on his face. The guard gave them permission to enter to castle for fear of loosing his life.

The blonde lord entered the throne room and immediately bowed in respect to Cagalli. "Your Majesty, I have come from ZAFT to discuss a certain matter that is important to my nation." The queen motioned for everyone in the room except for Athrun to leave the room.

Stellar was very curios about the business that was so important that she had to leave the room. She put her ear against the door, but she couldn't hear anything. After a few minutes, the door opened, much to the surprise of Stellar. Her eyes looked up to catch Athrun's disappointed gaze.

"The queen wishes for you to do a small task for her."

The upset and guilty Stellar walked before Cagalli and bowed. "What does your majesty wish of me?" She was afraid that Cagalli would be angry with her,so she prepared for the worst. Stellar received her orders and left quickly to fulfill them.

Stellar walked through the dungeon, while trying to hide her disgust for the criminals that were being held there. When she arrives at the cell of the newest prisoner, she stopped as a chill ran down her spine. She stared into his glowing red eyes.

" Is there something I can do for you?"

The blonde girl swallowed her fear and opened his cell door. "The… the queen wi…wishes to speak with you." He stood up from the dark corner of the cell and starred at her. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Is that so?" He walked towards the frightened girl with the look of death in his eyes. In response, Stellar leaned back from fear as the black knight approached her. She lost her footing and fell, but, to her surprise, she did not hit the stone floor. Shinn caught her by the waist and was looking at her with an expression on his face that she wouldn't expect to see on him, concern.

"All you alright, milady?" She was too stunned to say anything so she just nodded. "You might want to watch your step from now on." Before she could comment, Shinn pulled her against him and kissed her. They stayed lip locked for as long as they could before they fainted from lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry about that. I have no idea what came over me." Stellar could see a smile on Shinn's face. She smiled as well.

"You know that was definitely not the action's of a man of chivalry."

"It may have been inappropriate but it was enjoyable. Wouldn't you agree?" Stellar nodded. There was no question that she was developing feelings for him.

"I may have to do it again in the future."

"That's fine. Just next time give me warning."

They both let out a small laugh as they continued through the castle. Stellar lead Shinn to the throne room where Cagalli & Athrun were.

Shinn let out a little snicker. Then, in a mocking tone, he asked "How may I be of service your majesty?" Athrun gave his brother a glare & told him to watch his tongue. The queen motioned to Athrun to calm down & proceeded to tell Shinn why she sent for him.

"What the hell are you planning? First you imprison me, now you are releasing me? Why?" Shinn was confused.

"Because of a bargain that I made with the queen." Shinn jerked his head towards the left of him to see who spoke those words. Leaning against a column was a young man with long blonde hair. Shinn let out a small laugh. "So, I owe you again Lord Rey."

Rey took a small sip of wine from his goblet.

"Indeed you do Shinn. Indeed you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shinn was a bit surprised to see that Rey had personally come to free him. He was glad that despite Rey's many duties, he was there for him. "Thanks for coming Rey."

"Did you think I wouldn't come, Shinn? The blonde lord smiled at his black haired friend. "Of course I'd come for you. After all, if I let you die as a prisoner, I would never hear the end of it from my father and Lunamaria would be crushed."

After hearing Rey's comment, Stellar's heart was crushed. Shinn noticed this and walked over to Stellar. "Lunamaria is my squire and childhood friend. She is not anywhere close to being my lover." With that, he lifted her chin and kissed her. Everyone in the room was completely shocked from what they witnessed. Rey eyed his friend. "Is there something that you'd like to share with us Shinn?"

"Stellar, what's been going on between you and Shinn" Cagalli asked.

"Yes Rey. There is something I'd like to tell you.** I'VE JUST MET THE MOST AMAZING WOMAN IN THE WORLD!!!!**" Once he got out what he wanted to say, he pulled Stellar into another kiss, this one was more passionate and longer than the other two.

Athrun and Rey opened their mouths and simultaneously said "wow." Rey had never seen Shinn act this way before. Athrun couldn't figure out how his little brother and Stellar developed a relationship in just three days. Cagalli, Rey, and Athrun exchanged glances, giving each other the message that they had no clue about what was going on.

Cagalli broke the silence by speaking to Rey and Shinn. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I don't think that it's safe for the two of you (talking to Rey and the "occupied" Shinn) to leave today. It sounds like the storm has gotten worse. I guess that I will have to give both of you rooms until the storm clears up."

"Thank you your majesty. I will humbly accept your gracious offer." Rey bowed to Cagalli. "And I'm sure my friend is just as grateful as I am. Right, Shinn?" Shinn was too "busy" to notice that Rey was speaking to him. Rey buried his face in his hand and let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm sure he'll be grateful," said Cagalli to the embarrassed Rey.

"Ow, Rey." Rey looked up to Shinn. 'It's about time he came up for air,' he thought as he turned to face Shinn. "Yes, What is it Shinn?"

"Did you bring Minerva with you?"

"Yeah, she's in the stable."

Stellar was confused. "Who is Minerva?" Shinn smiled at her." Just the most beautiful thing in the world!"

Stellar was hurt by what Shinn told her. Were her original thoughts about him true? Was he really some playboy who wanted her as one of his victims? She hoped she was wrong, but she doubted it. Her sadness transformed to thoughts of vengeance.

After Shinn got directions, he grabbed Stellar's hand and started towards the stable. "What are you doing" Stellar asked angrily.

"I want you to meet her."

"What if I don't want to.." She stopped once she realized how she could get back at Shinn. She would inform this Minerva woman about her boyfriend's little flings. It was the perfect revenge!

Once they arrived at the stables, Stellar didn't see anyone that was unfamiliar to her. The only other person in there was Meyrin, Athrun's squire, who was caring for Genesis, Athrun's horse. Shinn stopped in front of a stall occupied by a beautiful black stallion.

"How've you been girl," Shinn asked as he stroked the horse's main. "Have they been treating you well while I was gone?" He noticed something that made him angry." Who's the idiot that's in charge of my horse?!"

Meyrin slowly and nervously spoke up." That would be me sir." Shinn stomped towards her, grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and dragged her back to Minerva's stall. "Do you have any damn clue about what the hell you are doing?!" Shinn was furious.

Meyrin looked at Stellar for assistance, but Stellar just stood there. She couldn't blame Stellar for being scared (that's what she thinks), but she really would like some sort of assistance. She gave up, and returned her attention to Shinn.

"This is how you properly brush a horse! You brush in one direction, not back and forth! DO I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir," Meyrin squeaked.

"Good. Don't let it happen again." Poor Meyrin was relieved that Shinn didn't yell his last statement. Her ears couldn't take any more abuse. Shinn told her to leave, and she happily obeyed. "Thanks for the help Stellar" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry you had to witness that little fiasco." Shinn turned to Stellar with a smile on his face. "Anyways, this is my pride and joy, Minerva. Isn't she gorgeous?"

Stellar couldn't respond. She was too shocked and embarrassed to speak. It never occurred to her that Minerva was a horse. She also felt guilty for suspecting Shinn of cheating. Stellar was brought back to reality when she felt Minerva chewing on her hair. "Hey, stop that!" She struggled to get loose.

Shinn just laughed, which made Stellar angry. "What the hell is so funny about my hair being eaten by a horse?!" She just made him laugh harder.

"She likes you."

Stellar was dumbfounded. "If Minerva likes someone when she meets them, she'll chew on their hair." Stellar was more confused than before. She decided to drop the topic before it drove her insane.

Later that night, Shinn was lying on his bed when Athrun came in his room. "Is there something you want to tell me Athrun?"

"I wanted to tell you who killed father, mother and Mayu."

"I know who killed them. It was rondo under the orders of King Izumi."

"That's where you're wrong little brother." Shinn rolled over to face his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Rondo acted without permission from the king."

"How do you know that, Athrun?" Shinn was getting angry with his brother trying to defend the murder's family and honor. "Why do you refuse to see the truth brother?"

Athrun was angered by Shinn's question. "No Shinn, why do you refuse to see the truth? King Izumi died a week before our family was killed!"

"Are you serious?" Shinn was disturbed of the news his brother shared with him. He was hoping that Athrun was joking.

"No, I'm quite serious."

Shinn was horrified. For many years, he was convinced to believe a lie! Because of Rondo's sick plans, he replaced the love he had for his best childhood friend with pure hatred.

"Then that means…"

"That's right Shinn." Shinn ran to his brother and broke down crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, i'll probably be submitting some new stories inthe near future as well as new chapters for Fallen Destiny. So please be patient.

I don't own gundam Seed/ Destiny

* * *

During the rest of the night, Shinn did not sleep. He was too confused to relax. How could he live for all those years and not realize the truth. What made the situation worse was that because of his blindness, he hated and sought to take the life of his best childhood friend. Now, he desire to kill Rhondo was greater than ever.

Once morning came, Shinn, Rey Youlon, and Vino were packed and ready to return to ZAFT. Mwu gave Shinn a short sword and a claymore, but Shinn refused to take them.

"What's wrong with the weapons I'm trying to give you kid?"

"Those are not my swords. I want my blades, Destiny, Impulse, and my dagger Gaia."

"Well we can't find them so you'll have to do with these. Picky little kid."

"There's something about my blades that a stupid old geezer couldn't comprehend.. Sorry, did I say old geezer, I meant old fart!"

"Why you little brat!" Shinn and Mwu were about to get in a full force fight until Cagalli stopped them.

Unlike his previous encounters with her, this time Shinn was happy to see Cagalli. Now he had the chance to apologize to her. He ran to her and embraced her. This was a complete shock to everybody in the area.

"I'm sorry Cagalii." Tears formed in Shinn's eyes. "I'm so sorry for blaming you and hating you for something you didn't do. Could you please forgive me?"

Cagalii was overjoyed to see that the boy she played with as a child was back to his normal self. Athrun was happy because his brother would hopefully not have to fight against him.

"Shinn. I believe these are yours." Athrun handed Destiny, Impulse, and Gaia to Shinn. " I recognized these were some of the divine weapons, so I decided to hold on to them for you until you left." He smiled at Shinn, and Shinn returned the gesture.

"Eight years without seeing each other and you're still looking out for me?"

"Isn't that what a big brother is supposed to do for his little brother?"

As Shinn and his party were leaving, he shouted at Athrun to tell Stellar that he loved her and that he'd definitely be back to see her. He mounted Minerva and Rey mounted Vesaillius. Rey stopped and turned back to ask Cagalli about a person he was very concerned about.

"Um.. Your majesty. Would you mind if I asked you about the well being of a particular person in your family?"

She smiled at him." It depends on who that person might be."

"Well, I was wondering how Miss Lacus Clyne is doing."

"She is doing quite well. She has just married my brother and is living in Onogoro. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, ask anything you like. I will try my best to answer." He bowed to the queen.

"First, drop the formalities. If you're a friend of Shinn's then you're my friend as well. Second, why are you interested in Lacus? Third, you're not really a lord are you?"

The second question made Rey's face turn bright red. "You're right, I'm not a lord. The truth is that I am Prince Rey Durandill, heir to the throne of ZAFT and lady Lacus happens to be a dear friend of mine."

"Hey Rey, hurry up before you get left behind."

"Be patient Shinn." He turned back to Athrun and Cagalli and gave another quick bow. "Thank you for your hospitalities. I will inform my father about the kindness you've shown us. Till we meet again, hopefully as allies."

Athrun was the first to speak. "I hope that day comes soon."

Cagalli hit him lightly. "Remember, no formalities." Rey nodded his head then rode off to join Shinn and the others.

Athrun and Cagalli stood there with one arm around the other and the other arm waving until their "guest disappeared from view.. "Now that that's over, why don't we get back to focusing on us?" The two were about to meet at the lips, but they were distracted by the panting Stellar.

"Did Shinn leave yet?"

"Yes, you just missed him. He was pretty sad that he couldn't tell you goodbye in person." Athrun exaggerated his statement, and Cagalli caught on to what he was trying to do.

"Damn me. How could I let him go like that?" Stellar was on the verge of tears.

"Well, don't just sit there and mourn about it. Go after him." Stellar expression changed quickly. "Don't worry. I'll have Shawn and Dale escort you. Now go gather your things and hurry."

About 3 hours later:

Shinn faintly heard the sound of a woman screaming, and was really troubled by it. He knew that he'd heard the voice before. A thought came to him, but he prayed that he was wrong.

"Rey, I'm going to investigate what that scream was about. I hope it's not what I think it is." He turned Minerva around and headed in the direction of the scream.

Unfortunately, his assumption was correct. Stellar was being attacked by a group of bandits and the two guards assigned to protect her were dead.

Shinn was infuriated and did not hesitate to introduce Stellar's attacker to Impulse. After disposing of the bandit's leader, he faced the rest of them.

"You little bastard. How dare you do that to…" The bandit stopped speaking as he stared into Shinn's blazing orbs. One of the bandits lunged at him, but Shinn dodged and cut the bandit in half. The others were terrified and attempted to run, but their path was cut off by Rey.

"Shame, shame. You should know that if you attack a lady you will suffer the consequences." Rey leaned back against a tree and took a sip of his wine. "Shinn, leave these fools to me. You need to tend to your lover's wounds."

Shinn calmed nodded and picked up Stellar bridal style. "Don't worry, you're safe now that we're here."

"I'm fine but what about him? He hasn't got a chance against fifteen armed bandits!"

Shinn gave her a smile of encouragement. 'Don't worry, Rey will take care of them quickly." She was about to question him but she decided not to.

"Hey blondie, get out of the way unless you want to be carved into a hundred pieces."

The only response from Rey was that he was complementing the wine that Cagalli gave him. No one noticed him sliding his hand on the saber on his right hip

"Die you little brat!" The man was sliced in half by a sword floating in the air.

"How did he do that?" Stellar asked Shinn.

"That was nothing. His weapon, Legend, allows him to control other weapons with his mind. This is mere child's play for him." By the time Shinn finished explaining the situation to Stellar, Rey finished dealing with the bandit problem.

"Excuse me love birds, but now that the little fiasco is over, shouldn't we get back on the road?" Shinn, Stellar, and Rey left to join Vino and Youlon.

They were unaware that they were being watched by three people. The first person met his partner's eyes.

"So what do you think?" he asked his tanned companion. "Well, I think she's a little too young for me, but she's got a great body." The third person hit the second one with the back of her fist. "He's asking about their fighting abilities dimwit."

"That hurt you witch!"

"What did you call me you perverted jackass?"

"Knock it off you two. Save your energy for the hunt." The boy's silver hair blew in front of his face. "This is going to be fun." He said to himself.


End file.
